


Co-Heads

by Elennare



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rosalie Dene tapped on the library door, then grinned as the call to come in was made by both Heads together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "The Chalet School and Rosalie".  
> Written for the "Teamwork" challenge at fan_flashworks.

Rosalie Dene tapped on the library door, then grinned as the call to come in was made by both Heads together.

“I’ve finished typing up those letters. Is there anything else you need me to do?” she asked, walking in.

“No, I don’t have anything for you,” Hilda answered thoughtfully, glancing over the papers on her desk. “What about you, Nell?”

“Not a thing! Unless you’d care to mark Lower III’s homework, that is. The little ninnies seem to have forgotten everything they ever knew about Science!” Nell replied, eyes twinkling as she looked up, laying down her red pen.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t deprive them of the ...ah… _pleasure_ of your comments on their work,” Rosalie said, laughing. “Well, if you’re sure you don’t need me, I’ll go along to the staff room for a while - though really, I feel as if there must be something I can do! I don’t think you’re passing on nearly enough to me these days.”

“It’s funny you should say that… I’m still not convinced Nell isn’t doing far more than her fair share,” Hilda replied. “I seem to have much less work than I remember having before!”

“What a nice suspicious pair you are,” Nell grumbled. “It’s the beauty of teamwork! Everything is split between three people, so we all have less to do than we used to, including me,” she finished, pointedly directing the last part at Hilda.

“I’ll leave you to argue about it,” Rosalie replied with a chuckle, heading for the door. As she reached it, she turned around to add, “You two really do make a good team, you know? We all think so, the Staff and the girls.”

Both Heads blushed with pleasure and thanked her as she left.

“That was good to hear,” Hilda said after the door closed. “I think we work well together, but it’s nice to know other people agree.”

“I quite agree, my dear - though if you keep accusing me of overworking, I shall...” Nell paused for a second, searching for a suitable threat, then continued teasingly, “... deliberately use the worst grammar and slang I can come up with, until you go quite mad!”

“Do you mean to say you haven’t been doing that already?” Hilda teased back, and Nell laughed.

“Only occasionally. You’re very easy to annoy, and it is rather fun,” Nell confessed. “But really, I’m not overworking, so I wish you wouldn’t fuss about it.”

“You’re not the only one who is allowed to worry about people, Nell,” Hilda said softly. “Don’t tell me you don’t worry about me, because I won’t believe it.”

Nell sighed. “I try not to fuss, but I can’t help worrying, especially when I remember…” she trailed off.

Hilda longed to give her a hug, but this was hardly the place, so she simply smiled comfortingly at her. “I know, my dear. But that’s all in the past now, so please try not to worry so much!”

Nell smiled back. “I’ll do my best. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m afraid this homework won’t mark itself!” Picking up her pen again, she resolutely attacked the pile before her.

Following her example, Hilda returned to her own work, and there was silence in the library once more.


End file.
